wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bitwa o Angrathar, Bramę Przekleństwa
Bitwa o Angrathar - Bramę Przekleństwa to bitwa zjednoczonych sił Przymierza i Hordy przeciwko nieumarłej Pladze. Wodzowie Bolvar Fordragon i Dranosh Saurfang wyzwali Króla Lisza do walki u wrót Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, Angratharu Bramy Przekleństwa. W bitwie poległ Saurfang. W pewnym momencie Opuszczeni dowodzeni przez Wielkiego Aptekarza Putressa przeprowadzili atak z klifów otaczających Bramę za pomocą katapult wypełnionych Nową Plagą, zabijając większość sił Przymierza i Hordy, w tym Bolvara Fordragona, zmuszając również Króla Lisza do odwrotu do swej fortecy. Po ukończeniu zadania 74 Return to Angrathar pojawia się film przedstawiający bitwę o Angrathar. Można go powtórzyć poprzez rozmowę z Alexstraszą stojącą pośród skąpanego w ogniu pobojowiska. Transkrypcja :Wysoki Lord Bolvar Fordragon schodzi pośród swoich żołnierzy z niższego poziomu Twierdzy Fordragona, kierując się ku Dziedzińcowi Czaszek. :Żołnierz Przymierza 1: Wysoki Lord Bolvar! Dzięki Światłości! :Żołnierz Przymierza 2: Za Lordaeron! :Żołnierz Przymierza 3: Za Przymierze! :Bolvar krzyczy, szarżując wraz ze swymi ludźmi na nieumarłych. :Wysoki Lord Fordragon: Odstąpcie, bezmyślne ścierwa! :Otwierają się wrota, przez które przechodzą vrykule Plagi, krzycząc coś we własnym języku, podczas gdy pomniejsi nieumarli się wycofują. :Wysoki Lord Fordragon: Do walki, bracia! :Gdy trwa bitwa, Dranosh Saurfang obserwuje walczących z tarasu w Awangardzie Kor'kronów i wznosi swój topór, by poprowadzić żołnierzy. :Dranosh Saurfang: Powstańcie, synowie Hordy! Krew i chwała na nas czekają! :Tymczasem Bolvar patrzy, skąd donosi się dźwięk orczego rogu i głos Saurfanga krzyczącego "Zwycięstwo albo śmierć!", biegnącego wraz ze swoimi wojownikami. :Dranosh Saurfang:'Lok'tar ogar! Za Hordę! :'Armia Hordy: ZA HORDĘ! :Bolvar i Dranosh walczą ramię w ramię. :Wysoki Lord Fordragon: Ciekaw byłem, kiedy się pojawisz! :Dranosh Saurfang: Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby Przymierze zgarnęło CAŁĄ zabawę! :Dranosh wywija toporem, zabijając trzech nieumarłych vrykuli za jednym zamachem. Vrykule się wycofują, a Bolvar i Dranosh podchodzą do wrót mając za plecami swoje połączone oddziały. Dranosh zwraca się ku Bolvarowi, pozwalając mu przemówić pierwszemu. :'Wysoki Lord Fordragon:' Arthasie! Krew twego ojca i ludzi domagają się sprawiedliwości! Wystąp, tchórzu, i odpowiedz za swoje zbrodnie! :''Rozległ się grzmot i brama znów się otwiera. Dranosh warczy, widząc wychodzącego Króla Lisza z Ostrzem Mrozu w garści. :Król Lisz: Mówisz o sprawiedliwości? O tchórzostwie? Pokażę ci sprawiedliwość umarłych i prawdziwe znaczenie strachu. :Gdy Król Lisz podchodzi, legiony nieumarłych powstają wokół niego. :Dranosh Saurfang: Dość gadania! Skończmy to! :Dranosh szarżuje z krzykiem. Król Lisz bierze zamach Ostrzem Mrozu, rozbijając w drzazgi topór Dranosha i zabijając orka na miejscu. Bolvar i armia Hordy mogą tylko w przerażeniu patrzeć, jak jego ciało upada na ziemię. Ostrze Mrozu pochłania duszę zabitego orka. Gdy Bolvar znów przemawia, w jego głosie słychać nietłumiony gniew. :Wysoki Lord Bolvar: Zapłacisz za wszystkie żywoty, które ukradłeś, zdrajco. :Król Lisz: Dumne słowa, lecz nic nie możesz- :Rozmowę przerywa eksplozja zielonej chmury, której towarzyszą okrzyki bólu dobiegające z armii stojącej za Bolvarem. :Król Lisz: Co? :Z klifów nad Bramą Przekleństwa dochodzi śmiech, a na tarasie pojawia się Wielki Aptekarz Putress. :Wielki Aptekarz Putress: Myślałeś, że zapomnieliśmy? Myślałeś, że przebaczyliśmy? :Gdy przemawia, wokół niego zostają podtoczone katapulty Opuszczonych. :Wielki Aptekarz Putress: Patrzcie, oto przerażająca zemsta Opuszczonych! :Król Lisz: Sylvanas... :Choroba eksploduje na polu bitwy, zabijając tak żołnierzy Plagi, jak i Przymierza oraz Hordy. :Wysoki Lord Fordragon: Cofnąć się! :Oddziały nie zabite przez chorobę wycofują się spod Bramy Przekleństwa, lecz wielu wokół Bolvara ginie. Nawet Król Lisz zostaje nią dotknięty, gdyż pada na kolana, kaszląc i krztusząc się. Arthas z okrzykiem wstaje z kolan i wycofuje się z pola bitwy z powrotem do Cytadeli Lodowej Korony. :Król Lisz: To nie koniec. :Wrota się zamykają. Putress zanosi się śmiechem. :Wielki Aptekarz Putress: Wszyscy widzimy, że to czas Opuszczonych. :Putress odchodzi. Na pobojowisku poniżej Bolvar pada na kolana i ręce, zwraca wzrok ku Twierdzy Fordragona, gdzie pozostawił poszukiwacza przygód Przymierza, by pilnował obozu. :Wysoki Lord Fordragon: (w myślach) Jesteśmy skończeni. Nie ma ucieczki... dla nikogo z nas. :Bolvar patrzy ku Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju i widzi nadlatujące smoki. Wreszcie pada i przewraca się na plecy, tracąc przytomność. Wydaje się, że umiera w chwili, gdy przybywają smoki, członkowie czerwonego stada. Smoki podpalają katapulty oraz chmury choroby, jak również większość Opuszczonych, by później wrócić do świątyni. Filmy thumb|left|335 px en:Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate es:Batalla de Angrathar Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Northrend